Lexi Bunny
Lexi is the trendy female anthropomorphic rabbit. Just as seductive as her ancestor before gaining her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheerleading squad. The captain, afraid she was too good, did not accept her. Lexi could be loosely considered the show's equivalent of Lola Bunny or Babs Bunny, and wears a pink uniform. Her relation to Ace, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Ace and does seem to care deeply about him. This was evidenced by how she reacted to the possibility of him being dead in "Acmegeddon, Part Two" (she cried, and later hugged him), while conveniently ignoring the fact that Rev could also be dead. Aside from that, however, whatever concern she may have for his safety she seems to keep well hidden. However there may be a couple of examples where she showed mild concern but not something of a deep emotional display, i.e in "A Creep In The Deep" she told Duck off when he failed to save Ace from being captured by Adolpho and in "The Hunter", she asked why he had to let Electro capture him considering how risky it could be. In "In search of Tweetums", Lexi was the first one to run to Ace's side after he banished Deuce through a wormhole in the generator area of wormhole central by using the Guardian Strike Sword on the point where Tweetum's sceptre was located to power the machine. The effort leaving him exhausted, he subsequently collapsed. In "A Creep in the Deep" when attempting to fire a "Brain Blast" underwater it was heightened to a crude yet powerful psionic explosion that disrupted Adolpho's mind control over the sea creatures with the help of Danger Duck saving Acmetropolis from being sunk. Lexi occasionally expresses concern about her looks, the first time being in the pilot episode "Loonatics on Ice" when Zadavia tells them about the freeze Lexi mutters about how wearing a sweater would make her look chubby. Another example is in "Stop the World I Want To Get Off" when she asked if Tech could find a way of reverting their weight to normal without making them look bloated. A further example is in "The World Is My Circus" after being mutated by the DNA scrambler of RingMaster and Otto she says that they can't keep fighting and the Pepe Le Pew look is not her. This is an ironic statement as she along with all the other Loonatics would eventually encounter Pierre Le Pew (the evil human parody of Pepe Le Pew) who observed her placing a Pterosaur back into the Acmetropolis Zoo (it was implied that he released the animals to be able to recruit Slam to his illegal fights arena) and Pierre attempted to flirt with/hit on her by complimenting her looks. Lexi however was predictably repulsed by Pierre's stench and creepy mannerisms. Recently Lexi drank nectar made by Queen Athena, which gave her the ability to control plants (it is a temporary one). Category:Bunnies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Females